fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisuke Kuro
Daisuke Kuro is a mage in the Fairy Tail guild. He is the older brother of Natsume Kuro. Appearence At the beginning of the series, Daisuke wears a long sleeved red tunic with gold lining with black turtleneck underarmor underneath it. He eventually switches to a sleeveless tunic with nothing underneath. He tends to wear grey slacks and dark brown boots and dark brown fingerless gloves. He also wears a silver belt. Although most of the time, Daisuke loves to be shirtless. He loves showing off his muscular body. Daisuke has black eyes. He has blue spiky hair that's layered. He tends to wear his bangs clipped back, except for when he's sleeping, swimming, or bathing. He is 180 cm tall. He has his right ear pierced and his lip. Personality Daisuke is a very egotistical person with a God-complex, which makes him conceited and arrogant. He thinks highly of himself, mostly due to his attractive appearance and the attention he gets from people. He's very playful and loves to tease people. With being a member of Fairy Tail, he's into fighting and partying. Daisuke has a tendency to stalk people he's interested in. At least, he's not a full fledged stalker that goes around taking pictures, collecting hair samples and such. He just tends to follow people, observing them, then making his appearance with a grand entrance. He's possessive of those he cares about and tends to show jealousy whenever he feels threatened. History Daisuke has a complicated history with his younger brother, Natsume. The Kuro brothers were once a part of the Black Serpent; a dark guild dedicated to mercenaries stationed in Freesia. Daisuke and Natsume ended up in the guild after their mother sold them to pay off her debts. They were taught Ninjitsu and martial arts along with wielding a weapon. Daisuke chose no weapon, for none caught his interest and he wanted to focus more on using his fists. He was taught what he calls "God Mode," a lost magic known only to those of the Black Serpent. Because of this environment, the two boys were emotionless and thought nothing of human life. Daisuke hated humans and thought of their lives as 'meaningless.' At the age of 15, Daisuke was sent on a mission to eliminate a traitor of the guild; Sakura Kono, an S-class mage. Daisuke ended up failing the mission due to Sakura's immense amount of strength. She spared his life and took him in to help him recover from his injuries. Once he was healed, Sakura told him of her feelings towards the guild and how she cannot be apart of it anymore. He explained his situation to her and she cuts a deal with him: "Stay with me for one year and if you still feel the same way about the guild, then I will let you kill me." He ended up staying with her for a year, dodging the guild whenever it was necessary, and it completely changed him. She filled him with life, showed him what was beautiful about the world and she even made him into a man. He ended up falling in love with her and officially went rouge. The one that was sent to eliminate both him and Sakura was none other than Natsume. Natsume almost succeeded in killing Daisuke with his katana, but Sakura threw herself in front of Daisuke and ended up getting killed. This threw Daisuke into Berserker mode and he went on a rampage, injuring Natsume badly. Daisuke, who lost full control, ended up at the Black Serpent guild hall and wound up destroying the guild and killing everyone. He collapsed in front of the burning guild, with major injuries. When he awoke, Daisuke was in a hospital cot in Magnolia. For the first time in his life, he felt a sadness he couldn't overcome. He had no one, nowhere to go, nothing to live for. At that moment, a petite girl walked in. She introduced herself as Lizzy Cleine and told Daisuke that she was the one that found him while she was on a mission. After spending a couple of weeks in the hospital, being visited by Lizzy, Daisuke starting feeling better. After being discharged, Lizzy invited him to join her guild, Fairy Tail. In x784, when Daisuke was 16 years old, he officially joined Fairy Tail. Magic and Abilities God Mode is a form of magic that enhances attributes for physical type fighting. Spells can be used, however, it takes more stamina. Moves':' He's a physical fighter, so he really doesn't use anything but his fists -'Enhanced strength' -'Enhanced fighting speed' -'Some nullification' (He can nullify magic weaker than his own. Don't worry, he's not almighty. Just in his mind~) -'Energy Burst' (multiple orbs of red energy appear around him and he can use them one at a time or all at once to attack his opponents. He can control where they go) (If he goes into berserker mode, the orbs change to a black blue hue) Weakness: -Can become berserk (when this happens, he loses his sense of humanity. He forgets whose friend and whose foe. He tends to fight to the death, whether he dies or his opponent. He ends up ignoring pain and his own wounds, so he doesn't realize how badly injured he gets. He comes out of berserk once his stamina is depleted or he gets knocked out or dies duhh xD) -Cannot fully control his power (I don't believe any human ever could and you won't change my mind on that) -It takes a massive amount of stamina to summon God Mode. Once it's depleted, he cannot enter it until his stamina is mostly recovered Trivia -He does not know the real name of his magic. -Daisuke's Edolas counterpart is a female. -His personality did a whole 360 spin after 2 years in the Fairy Tail guild -His first time being a pervert, he was on a mission and ended up peeping on some girls at a spa -He doesn't talk about his past to anyone -Natsume found him a year after Daisuke joined Fairy Tail and tried to get vengeance on him. He, once again, failed and ended up breaking down. Daisuke attempted to get him to join the guild, but Natsume refused and took off, not to be seen for 3 years. Three years later, Natsume attempted to take his life again. This time, it seemed more as a competition than for vengeance. Daisuke ended up beating him again, but Natsume didn't run off this time. The brothers now have a shaky relationship that both are trying to repair( Daisuke more so than Natsume) -During the 3 years that Natsume disappeared, Daisuke did some extensive training and meditation. This greatly increased his stamina and he was better able to control his magic(still hasn't mastered it)